Sirena, ¿ Entre el amor y el bien?
by luna malfoy g
Summary: Habían pasado ya varios años desde la caída del señor Tenebroso, los sobrevivientes habían intentado continuar con sus vidas, lloraron sus penas, volvieron a sonreír, algunos tomaron decisiones trascendentales en su vida, cambiaron totalmente sus costumbres y todos decidieron vivir


Hola, he regresado con un reto del grupo de Facebook "Dramione, Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas". Espero disfruten esta lectura.

**Sirena, ¿Entre el amor y el bien?**

**Habían pasado ya varios años desde la caída del señor Tenebroso, los sobrevivientes habían intentado continuar con sus vidas, lloraron sus penas, volvieron a sonreír, algunos tomaron decisiones trascendentales en su vida, cambiaron totalmente sus costumbres y todos decidieron vivir**

***** 18 – octubre*****

Un joven de cabello platinado, con atuendo un tanto rockero, vaqueros negros, playera negra y una chamarra de piel, iba caminando por aquella calle un tanto desierta hasta llegar a un pequeño club, donde saludo al guardia que custodiaba la puerta, parecía que era conocido en aquel lugar ya que muchos al pasar lo saludaban y era un poco entendible que las chicas murmuraran a su paso, el joven era muy atractivo pero el parecía no tomar ventaja o importancia de ello, se veía un tanto preocupado o pensativo, llevaba un sobre en la mano, con un gran escudo como sello, llego a la puerta de un camerino con una placa que decía "D. Black" , entro en ella y encontró a una chica de cabello negro y largas piernas tumbada en el sillón.

\- **Hola Draco, ya era hora que llegaras** – comenzaba la chica mientras se enderezaba para recibir un beso del rubio -** veo que has recibido la invitación** – decía mientras extendía un sobre igual al que llevaba el chico

\- **Hola Pansy, si lo he recibido, y ciertamente no sé si ir, más bien no deseo ir, a pesar de todo, no me apetece verla, mm, ver a toda esa gente, prefiero seguir mi vida** \- decía el rubio intentando que no hubiera notado su amiga el titubeo en sus palabras - **¿tu iras?**

-** ¿verla?** \- repitió la chica mientras alzaba una ceja - **¿todo esto es por ella Draco?, deberías más bien decidirte ya, debes confesarle que eres tú, debes ya salir del escondite** \- decía esto mientras intentaba leer las expresiones de su amigo mientras hablaba

-** Pensé no lo notarias, no es que sea cobarde, jamás lo he sido, pero carajo Pansy, jamás querrá saber de mí, si le confieso que soy yo** \- decía exasperado el rubio mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello

\- Entonces** piensas solo seguir escondiéndote entre pergaminos y en el computador** – respondía con el ceño fruncido la joven – **en serio Draco que no eres quien yo pensé.**

-** No me digas eso Pansy, tu mejor que nadie sabe y conoce lo que siento, pero no puedo llegar y decirle , hola, que crees que soy yo el que te ha estado enamorando desde hace más de un año** – decía frustrado el chico – **no podría confesarle que la he visto mientras toma su café y lee un libro, o que la he visto de compras en el callejón Diagon** – terminaba el chico con un suspiro –** pensara que me convertí en un loco acosador, y si a eso le aunamos el hecho de que le comencé a escribir y a hablar con ella con otra identidad.**

-** Es por demás Draco, debes tomar una decisión, además no es que tengas otra alternativa, Minerva ha contratado tus servicios, así que como invitado y como espectáculo deberás estar ahí, y obvio nosotros te acompañaremos, Blase, Theo y Luna ya están listos para disfrutar Halloween con los ex alumnos de Hogwarts, así que ve buscando tu disfraz que solo queda una semana** – se despedía de esta manera la pelinegra, dándole un beso y un abrazo a su amigo.

***** 20 - octubre *****

En un pequeño rincón de Londres se encontraban dos amigas platicando dentro de una cafetería

\- **Amiga, ¿qué piensas hacer?, ¿Cuándo le pedirás que se conozcan?** – comentaba una chica rubia a una castaña quien tomaba un café acompañado de un pan de elote

-** Luna es que no lo sé, he hablado con Lu desde hace tiempo, pero me da miedo conocerlo en persona, que tal y no le gusto, además o sea no me puede gustar ni puedo sentir algo por alguien a quien no he visto de frente** \- decía la castaña a su amiga - **además no sé si sea muggle, que tal y cuando sepa que soy una bruja me rechaza** – culminaba la chica mientras daba un sorbo a su café

-** Hermione, debes tomar en cuenta , que no puedes continuar hablando con el sin conocerlo, ya es justo se conozcan y que pase lo que tenga que pasar** \- contestaba la rubia, con un dejo de picardía en su voz –** ahora no puedes seguir guardando silencio, Ron, merece saber que no sientes lo mismo** \- decía

\- **Ya se lo he dicho, hablamos apenas hace unos días, y le dije que no podía ofrecerle tener una relación, que ya no era lo que deseaba** \- decía la castaña - **el acepto continuar como amigos, de hecho a la Gala de Halloween iremos con Ginny y Harry, en grupo como amigos** – mencionaba ante la mirada atenta de su amiga

-** Está bien, solo que en verdad , necesitas poner tu distancia porque él no lo entiende de la misma manera** – finalizaba la rubia, mientras veía acercarse a cierto pelirrojo del que habían hablado, segundos antes.

\- **Hola Luna, hola Hermy** \- saludaba el pelirrojo a las dos chicas -** Hermy por cierto ya tengo los disfraces perfectos, tu serás una vampiresa y yo intentare ser Drácula** – sonreía a la castaña

-** Gracias Ron, la verdad no había tenido tiempo de ver lo del disfraz** – contestaba la castaña ante la mirada inculpadora que le daba su amiga

\- **Bueno chicos, me despido, quede de ver a Theo y no quiero que se me haga tarde** – se despedía la rubia de ambos y salía del café a toda prisa.

*** **31/octubre *****

Y de pronto las luces lo señalaron a él, era el numero dorado de la noche, nadie creía que él después de la Guerra y de pagar su condena con la sociedad optara por llevar una vida más muggle que mágica, y nadie creía que aquel chico tan agradable había sido un arrogante y clasista sangre pura; aun con ello seguía sorprendiendo que sus canciones tuvieran un dejo de nostalgia y que en su mayoría hablaran de un amor escondido, imposible o no correspondido, nadie más que su círculo muy allegado sabía que él se había enamorado de quien fuera su némesis en sus años de niñez y adolescencia , y hoy justo en esa fiesta de Halloween a la que habían sido convocados todos los de su generación, él había decidió cantar aquella canción que había escrito para ella y estaba dispuesto a que sin importar nada más , ella lo sabría, y ahí tendría que decidir , entre el bien o el amor, y es que cuando de pronto la vio en la entrada de aquel majestuoso salón, llevaba un vestido vino y una rosa en el pelo (algo que Luna había ayudado a que usara), acorde a su imagen sacada de cualquier libro de fantasía, era increíble cómo es que aquella chica captaba toda su atención, casi pasando desapercibido el que ella entraba del brazo de alguien más, sin duda estaba enamorado, lo había sabido desde el primer segundo en que su corazón decidió que era ella, él también estaba acompañado, había intentado encontrar sus besos en cualquiera que estuviera dispuesta, la música comenzó y el poco a poco empezó a cantar

Te apareciste esa noche

Con una rosa en el pelo

Yo lo sentí en un segundo

Me enamoré de primero

Después de esa primera estrofa, todos voltearon a ver a Hermione Granger, nadie podía creer lo que escuchaban, aquel chico de cabello platinado cantaba con tal sentimiento que no podían comprender que pasaba. Hermione no salía de su asombro, mientras que Harry y Ginny intentaban detener a Ron, antes de que cometiera alguna tontería, por otro lado Pansy, Blase, Theo y Luna miraban atentos toda la escena, y es que no pensaron Draco fuera capaz de hacer público lo que sentía. Luna había aceptado hacer que Hermione usara la rosa en el cabello pero no sabía de su plan de Draco. La canción continuaba

Tú te quedaste callada

Y yo te dije te quiero

Y mientras me enamoraba

Dijiste que había un tercero

Para ahogar esta pena

Buscaré una sirena

Imaginando de esos besos tuyos

Porque no tengo de esos besos tuyos

Al cantar esto, Draco volteo a ver a Ron y a Hermione, los cuales no articulaban palabra alguna , pero compartían el color rojo de sus caras, lo increíble era que no se movían, todo el público miraba y disfrutaba de aquella canción y de la otra faceta de quien fuera nombrado alguna vez , el rey de Slytherin.

Para ahogar esta pena

Buscaré una sirena

Imaginando de esos besos tuyos

Porque no tengo de esos besos tuyos

Te encontraré

Aunque sé bien que si no hay otra

Voy a buscarte en otra boca

Y al final te encontraré

La chica que lo acompañaba lo entendió todo, y no es que se sintiera dolida, ella lo sabía, en algún momento había hablado con él, y sabía que él estaba enamorado pero ella aun con ello había aceptado estar con él y disfrutar los pocos momentos a su lado, porque a pesar de todo eran grandes amigos, y es que solo ella, Astoria, entendía lo que sea que tenía con Draco Malfoy.

Te encontraré

Será tu culpa si me muero

Porque tocarte ya no puedo

Y otra vez me mentiré

Te encontraré

Me desperté otra vez en otra habitación

Buscando lo que queda de mi corazón

Quisiera de otro beso enamorarme

Sacarte del camino y olvidarte

Mientras cantaba no podía evitar mirar a la castaña, y ella no podía evitar su nerviosismo, Ron por momentos la miraba y caía en cuenta de unas u otras cosas, aquellas cartas, aquellos escritos, aquellos momentos donde parecía que ella estaba físicamente pero no estaba mentalmente, de pronto y como un rayo llego a su mente, aquel fragmento de platica que escucho entre Luna y Hermione, como es que no lo dedujo que era esa maldita sabandija, pero no carajo, no podía ser posible que ella , su castaña sintiera algo por él, no después de todo lo que le hizo, no después de haber sido un maldito mortifago, no podía olvidar todo el pasado; no se negaba a aceptar las cosas, de pronto se vio caminando hacia un lado de la pista, seguido por su mejor amigo.

\- **Ron, espera, ¿A dónde vas?** \- le gritaba Harry, mientras intentaba alcanzarlo

\- **Déjame amigo, necesito pensar, o acaso no te diste cuenta de la letra de la canción, es para ella, caray por eso ella no me ha dado el si** – contestaba el pelirrojo volteando hacia donde ya lo alcanzaba su amigo

-** En verdad piensas que es por ello, ¿crees que Hermione sienta algo por él?** – contestaba Harry – **no hermano, no creo que sea eso, ya sabes que ella quiere primero estabilidad en su vida laboral**

-** No Harry, no sé si ella sienta algo por él, pero sé que no siente lo mismo hacia a mí, sé que no soy yo a quien ella desea para pasar el resto de su vida**

En otro lado del salón la castaña sentía la mano de su amiga Luna, sosteniéndola como desde hacía mucho tiempo

\- **¿Tú lo sabias? ¿sabías que era él? ¿sabías que su nombre no era Lu?** \- decía la castaña a su amiga, sin quitar la mirada de Draco - **¿por eso me pediste que me pusiera la rosa?** \- terminaba su cuestionamiento

\- **Hermy, yo a penas me entere, no lo sabía hasta hace poco que fuimos a cenar con él** \- contestaba la rubia - **no sabía , no me correspondía decírtelo, sabía que él te lo diría cuando estuviera listo, y realmente no tenía idea que haría hoy, solo me pidió que te colocaras esa rosa**

-** ¿Cómo me pudieron hacer esto?, ¿soy acaso un juego o una apuesta?** – respondía la castaña en tono desesperado

\- **No, no, no Hermione, no es posible que pienses que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así** – contestaba alarmada la rubia

La castaña no entendía, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, como es que el buen Lu, resultaba ser Draco Malfoy, como pudo ser tan tonta de caer de esa manera, como era posible que estuviera enamorada de él; conforme su cabeza se llenaba de pensamientos, la melodía y la voz del rubio iba disminuyendo, entendía que la canción estaba a poco de terminar y no sabía que pasaría a continuación.

La música paro, y todos los asistentes comenzaron a aplaudir, Draco satisfecho y muy nervioso, recibió la ovación de los presentes, ahora no había marcha atrás, debía verla, hablar con ella y rogaba a Merlín y Morgana no perder lo bonito que había nacido, bajo del escenario y siguió camino hacia donde la había visto desaparecer con Luna, pronto llego al inicio de las escaleras principales del colegio y ahí las vio.

\- **Hola, Luna podrías dejarme con Hermione a solas, necesitamos hablar** \- comenzó el rubio mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba la castaña – **por favor** \- terminaba el rubio.

-** Hola Draco, si este mmm , claro , los dejo a solas, deben hablar -** comenzaba la rubia -** espero que los torposolos no les nublen los pensamientos** – termino diciendo, mientras se alejaba a la entrada del Gran salón

\- **Hermione, por favor , no me rechaces, lamento no haberte dicho quién era, pero es que no quería que me alejaras de ti** – comenzaba a decir el rubio mientras se acercaba a la castaña e intentaba tomar su mano – s**é que para ti el escuchar mi nombre te causa demasiado, por eso fue que me acerque como Lu, porque de esa manera podríamos ser , tu y yo, sin importar nada más, sin importar el pasado** \- decía

-** Tú me mentiste, ¿Realmente quién eres?, ¿Qué pretendías? ¿A qué juagabas?** – Contestaba con un dejo de reproche en su voz - **DIME, EXIJO QUE ME DIGAS QUIEN CARAJOS ERES !** – gritaba, sin embargo no rechazaba las manos que entrelazaban las suyas

\- **¿Quien soy? ... Soy Draco Malfoy, conocido ahora como D. Black, soy aquel que escribe día a día , soy quien te da los buenos días, quien te ha contado sus sueños, anhelos, soy yo Hermione, y TE AMO** – decía el rubio -** TE AMO COMO NO HE AMADO A NADIE, Y COMO NO VOLVERE A AMAR JAMAS, sé que tu sientes algo por mí, tú me lo has escrito, sé que no solo soy yo quien siente esto, sé que a pesar de que ahora sabes mi verdadera identidad tú también me amas, o por lo menos me quieres y que deseas estar conmigo, ahora solo dime, para ti que es mejor , estar conmigo por amor , o aceptar a Ronald porque es lo correcto para la sociedad** – continuaba el rubio, su voz denotaba cierto dejo de nervio y hasta miedo

La Castaña estaba sin palabras, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sabía que a pesar de todo él estaba diciendo la verdad, sabía que en su momento, creyó que aceptar a Ron era lo mejor, porque todo mundo decía que era lo normal o lo más adecuado, pero es que Ron había dejado de provocarle esa aceleración, ese nerviosismo, que le provocaba un mensaje de Lu , que claro ahora sabía que realmente era Draco, y aun con ello, su cuerpo reacciono diferente a lo que pensaba, su mente diría que lo botara pero había algo que no le permitía estar lejos de él , y que ansiaba que él se acercara y le diera un beso, ese beso que desde hace muchos meses se debían, ese beso con el que ambos habían soñado .

Draco lo entendió cuando ella no se alejó, y acorto la distancia y por fin después de tanto, sellaron con un beso aquella decisión que tomaban a partir de aquella noche, y ahora estarían juntos contra viento y marea.


End file.
